


Choices

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s02e01 Scattered, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-23
Updated: 2007-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying in the name of freedom, if it's worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Lauren (coexist_love).

He didn't do what he just did for me. In a way I'd hoped he might have, but no matter what there is between us - and there's something - that he's sticking to his principles so tightly is something I can admire even in such a dire situation as this.

It hurts like a punch in the stomach to hear him say it, all the same. I'm certain that particular ache is not from the cancer: that one is a sharp stabbing sensation in the hardened tissue of my breast and a dull throb of every nerve in my body; constant exhaustion.

But I'm dying; I can stand a little pain.

I still can't believe Commander Adama has been shot, but the blood on Lee's hands and the stricken look on his face proves to me that he didn't just see it happen but he held his father, before they pulled him away.

_Oh, Lee._

He's clearly angry and scared, yet he hasn't even been allowed to wash the blood from his hands, let alone stay by his father's side. He sits there staring at them, almost blankly, and I fight off the wish to hug him because I know this isn't the time, even if I could.

_Deny me, disavow the allegiance you've chosen, say what you need to say... just get out there, Lee. I don't care what you say to make them let you go. Do what you need to do, but go. The fleet needs you, and Tigh can't do this alone. I'm so sorry I got you into this, but I'll do everything I can to get you back out, because I still trust you._


End file.
